Happily Ever After
by Lady Greenbrier
Summary: A missing scene from just before Rapunzel meets her real parents on the balcony and a short continuation of the ending of the movie. A very short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I _really, really, really, REALLY, REALLY _wish I own Tangled. That would be the best Christmas present in the history of the world. And, believe me, if I owned Flynn/Eugene, there is _no way_ I'd share. I'd hide in my room, saving him for myself cause he's just so CUTE! The people at Disney are very generous to share him with everybody. I sure as heck wouldn't do so.**

* * *

"Eugene," Rapunzel began hesitantly, biting her lip. She ran a hand through her short brown hair, still unused to the feeling.

"Yes?" He smiled at her, hiding the small part of him inside that still cringed at the name. That part of him was growing smaller each day—the way his given name rolled off Rapunzel's tongue like a caress, the look in her eyes when she said it . . . both helped him to grow accustomed to using his name.

"I'm scared," she whispered, looking towards the doors of the balcony nervously.

"What's there to be scared about?" Eugene whispered. "They're your parents. They'll love you just as much as I do."

Rapunzel blushed, her cheeks pink, looking down at her feet. Eugene reached out a hand and tilted her chin up so that she would meet his gaze.

"But I don't know them," Rapunzel whispered. "What if they don't like who I grew up to be?"

"Then they don't deserve to have a daughter as wonderful as you." The sickly-sweet words would have made the former Flynn Rider want to vomit, but they seemed to fit the new Eugene Fitzherbert perfectly.

Rapunzel still looked anxious, and Eugene started to worry about her. "I've never seen you this upset. You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

She nodded, her big green eyes imploring him to find a way to comfort her. He did his best.

His free hand cupped her cheek, his eyes softening as they met her emerald green ones. He kissed her gently, his thumb stroking her smooth skin. When he finally pulled away, she looked less upset and much calmer.

At that moment, Eugene's ears—sensitive from all his years as Flynn Rider—picked up the sound of quick footsteps. He stepped away from Rapunzel as subtly as he could, wanting to make a good impression on the king and queen. He doubted that seeing the man who was the most wanted thief in the kingdom with his hands on their daughter would make them very happy.

The doors opened, smacking against the walls with a bang, and there they stood, the king and queen, both looking shocked and hopeful. Their eyes fell on Rapunzel and the queen ran forward to look at her long-lost daughter. After a few seconds, she pulled Rapunzel into a hug, the two women holding each other tightly. The king walked around and wrapped his arms around the both of them, and the family sank to the ground, encased in each other's arms.

After the moment, the queen opened her eyes and looked at Eugene, holding out her hand. He took it, thinking she was only going to shake his hand in thanks, but she pulled him into their group embrace with more strength than he had expected.

The king and queen accepted him with open arms, forgiving him of his crimes once they saw Rapunzel's preference for him. Of course, he knew they didn't fully trust him yet—the king even tested him by putting a few valuables in his room—but they quickly came to love him as one of their own.

And when Eugene finally had the courage to ask the king for permission to marry Rapunzel, the king glowered at him for a moment before sighing.

"I wish I could hate you, Eugene, for wanting to marry my daughter, but I honestly can't. You have my permission, but I feel it is my fatherly duty to tell you that if you ever hurt her—"

"I will _never_ hurt her, sir," Eugene promised, his voice so strong with conviction and feeling that the king believed him easily.

The king grinned. "Go find Rapunzel. I'm sure she's going crazy—she probably thinks I'm going to throw you in prison." He chuckled. "She's still so worried about that."

"Thank you, sir."

When Eugene finally proposed to Rapunzel, she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she all but screamed, leaping into his arms and peppering his face with kisses.

Eugene laughed, holding her up easily—she was so small—and capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you."

"I love you."

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Please review!**


End file.
